


Morning Stars

by AlviePines



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft diaries - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Babies, Bonding, Child Care, Childhood, Comfort, Gen, Lullabies, Orphans, Singing, Songfic, a lil bit of hurt/comfort but mostly fluff, parenting, this is set when vylad brought levin from scaleswind to phoenix drop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlviePines/pseuds/AlviePines
Summary: Vylad's life has been one of isolation and shadows for so long now. He doesn't know how to take care of a child, much less on the road; but Levin needs a home, so he pushes on.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Morning Stars

**Author's Note:**

> The lullaby Vylad is singing is ["Bright Morning Stars Are Rising"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OmHhWWKEiAs). The lyrics are a bit fragmented because he can’t remember them all in order, and I didn’t want to use all of the lyrics anyways. When I found it I thought it was perfect for Vylad, and for this scene, in both lyrics and the way it’s sung. I’d really recommend listening to it.

Vylad had thought that traveling across Ru’uan without a horse had been hard. He’d thought that outrunning his fellow Shadow Knights had been hard. He’d even struggled a bit with avoiding the attention of Phoenix Drop’s townsfolk. But nothing could prepare him to undertake the months-long journey between Scaleswind and Phoenix Drop, horseless and on the run, while taking care of a baby.

In all honesty, the journey was not one that a baby should have been taking at all, not unless he was bundled up in the back of a wagon with blankets and his mother’s arms to ward off the spring chill. But Vylad couldn’t take a wagon, not even for Levin’s safety; joining a caravan put him at too much risk for discovery. He couldn’t hide his face well enough to eliminate the possibility of being identified. 

So he took every precaution. He didn’t even travel the main roads. He was used to hacking his way through the underbrush, even if one arm was now occupied and full of a very small human child. Even now, huddled under a canvas canopy some ways off the road, he didn’t risk lighting a fire to keep his crying bundle warm. 

“Shhh, shhh,” he whispered, panicked. “Don’t cry, come on, it’s okay. Uh, Vylad is here, don’t cry.” He pulled Levin’s blanket tighter around him. It was a faded blue, dirty from weeks on the road, but it was warm. And it came from Matilda. He hoped it was comforting.

Levin didn’t stop crying. He had been on and off all night, an endless wailing for comfort that Vylad evidently couldn’t provide. 

“Shh, I promise it’s okay,” he lied. “We’re going to see… your momma. Your new one. Don’t worry.” Levin stopped to take a breath and, perhaps, listen. Vylad took his chance and began to ramble, vaguely hoping that his voice would soothe the infant. “Look, I know this is hard, but we’re nearly halfway there. And there’s a woman there who can take care of you. She’s very nice, and… she wouldn’t leave you to somebody else. She always wants to help, and I promise she’ll be good to you.” Levin’s eyes were still filled with tears, but he appeared to be finally quieting down. His eyes drooped and his tiny fist wrapped around Vylad’s thumb. Vylad stared down at it in wonder. (So small… depending on him.) Faintly, he began to smile. 

“Are you ready to go to sleep, little Levin?” He asked quietly. “Come on, the sun will rise soon.” Levin sniffled. What could convince a baby to fall asleep, he wondered? As he brushed Levin’s soft curls from his face, a thought struck him. An old memory resurfaced. Nights in the castle, tucked into his bedchambers, pale fingers smoothing the covers and a soft voice singing shapeless sweet words whose meanings were now lost to memory. 

He gathered up the threads in his mind and tried to remember the words. Only one melody came to mind, one that had been sung to him and his brothers as children. 

“ _Bright morning stars are rising,_ ” he began softly, wincing when his voice cracked. He was out of practice.

“ _Bright morning stars are rising,  
Bright morning stars are rising  
Day is a breaking in my soul._” 

Levin truly quieted now, looking up at him with wonder. 

“ _Where are our dear mothers,  
Where are our dear mothers,  
Where are our dear mothers  
Day is a breaking in my soul._” 

A memory flashed between verses, of wine-red hair curled behind bars as she begged him to leave—he pushed it aside. Matilda had made her decision and entrusted him with her baby boy. He needed to concentrate on that right now. 

“ _They are in the valley praying,  
They are in the valley praying,  
They are in the valley praying  
Day is a breaking in my soul._” 

As he sang, Levin curled into his chest, tiny fists clutching his clothes. His breathing evened out as the sky began to lighten in the distance. 

“ _Bright morning stars are rising,  
Bright morning stars are rising,  
Bright morning stars are rising  
Day is a breaking in my soul._” 

The first rays of sunlight brushed over his face. Warmth was slowly returning to the valley. Birds and squirrels awoke around him, their chatter beginning to fill the branches of the forest canopy. His voice was soft and unwavering as he breathed the last line of the lullaby. Levin was fast asleep against him. 

Vylad smiled down at the little boy in his arms. He really should be packing up camp and moving on already, but… 

It had been a long night. They were both tired. He could allow them both some sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If my writing obeys me, this may later become a series of oneshots about Vylad, Levin, Garroth, and lullabies. But don't cross your fingers.


End file.
